


Information about the avengers kids.

by ads1008



Series: Avengers kids [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Avenger Kids AU, Multi, Next Generation, headcannon, info about the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: as the title says
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers kids [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924543
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have more headcanons about these guys if anyone wants to know more. Also, I should have put these first before all of the stories that involved them. Oops.

James Ethan Rogers-Stark

· He is 24 years old and was born on August 13.

· Tony and Steve agreed upon the name after their best friends

· James has above average IQ and ended up graduating Highschool at the age of fourteen like his old man. Steve wasn’t thrilled that his son didn’t get to grow up like a completely normal child. Instead of shipping him off to some boarding school or to college before he was mature enough. Steve homeschooled him on combat training, cooking, and other life lessons.

· James is very serious and doesn’t like pranks. His sister, Brooklyn, and him often get into arguments when she does. One time she swapped his shampoo for blue hair dye. It didn’t come out for months.

· At eighteen he attended John Hopkins University and by the time he was twenty-two he already had a Ph.D. in psychology with a certification in behavior analysis. For a few months, he tried living a normal life and found a nice place to practice but being the son of two very famous superheroes life was never normal. James found himself missing the excitement. He found himself missing his family more, especially his sister.

· At twenty-three he took on the mantle of Captain America just like his old man. Sam Wilson after serving as the Captain for twelve long years decided it was his time to retire as his good friend had to. James was the perfect person.

· He has traces of Super soldier blood.

· He and Steve are actually the same most of the time. Steve taught him everything he knew. James got along with Tony more. When he had the nightmares and would get into arguments with Steve over something petty, he would run straight into Tony’s arms.

· He was a really sick kid like Steve and was even born prematurely. The super soldier blood that was in him didn’t kick in until he was ten which was a miracle for his parents.

· Fluent in English, Italian, French, and know a little bit of Russian thanks to his aunt and uncle.

Brooklyn Margaret Rogers-Stark

· She is 18 years old and was born on May 21.

· Steve and Tony picked Brooklyn based on Steve’s hometown and Margaret to honor Peggy.

· Brooklyn also has an above IQ but also, she has a love for the arts. She is very dramatic. Often, she is seen dancing, singing, and performing monologues throughout the compound. When she was younger, she would drag anyone with her to put on a show which often was James. He would pretend not to enjoy them but deep down he loved them.

Unlike her brother, she graduated from school at eighteen. She took dual enrollment classes and extra courses. She participated in sports like cheer and soccer. She was raised completely different than her brother since she doesn’t really reminder when her parents were Captain America and Iron man. They were just her dad and pops.

· She is currently dating Ivan which is Bucky and Nat’s youngest son. He is twenty but they have been dating since she was fourteen and he was sixteen. She wants to marry him but not before she travels the world and does her first show on broad way.

· Her and her brother are super close even though they are six years apart. Brooklyn knows how to push all of his buttons, but they always have each other’s backs.

· She also has super solider blood in her but hers was well known ever since she was born.

· She is a daddy’s girl through and through. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes at Steve and she would get anything she wanted. Some say she was spoiled but she does have a good head on her shoulders.

· Brooklyn is a dreamer but also a futurist like her dad. She is ten steps ahead of everyone and get herself out of trouble.

· Don’t tell her dads but she got a tattoo on spring break of her junior year. Nothing scandalous just three violets to signify her family.


	2. 2

Alexander Allen Barnes

· Born April 24 and is 24

· Natasha and Bucky loved the idea that all of their children's names to be of Russian origin. One because that is where Nat is from and because that was where they met. No matter what horrible stuff they went through in that country it still brought them together.

· He is the oldest of the Barnes bunch. Him and his siblings were raised in a normal household. They didn’t know their parents or extended families were avengers or assassins until their youngest sister was kidnapped by hydra and brainwashed to be the next winter soldier like their father was so many years ago.

· He is gay and still looking for the right one. He struggles to find love when you compare every relationship to your parents. Nothing could ever compare to their love story.

· He went to the University of Maryland and went on to study gamma radiation. His biggest role model was his uncle Bruce.

· He’s blind as a bat and can’t see without his glasses.

· His first language is Russian like the rest of the siblings.

· They grew up in Brooklyn.

· He’s quiet and analytical. Ivan makes fun of him all the time for having his nose in a book all of the time.

· His best friend is Theo Thorson. He is secretly in love with him.  
Katina Elizabeth Barnes

· She was born December 16th and is 22

· Her personality can turn most people away. Some would say she was scary and very intimidating, but she would say she knew what she wanted and how to get it.

· She was popular in school but in a way that Kat didn’t realize she was. She did her own thing and change as quickly as the seasons. She would just get bored easily. Maybe that was her mother coming out of her.

· Her nickname is Kat.

· She is a skilled martial artist and is a black belt.

· She enjoys writing and even had some of her poems published.

· After she found out her parents were the Black Widow and Winter solider, she started her training to become the next Black widow. Her parents were skeptical at first since they both knew the horrors could insure through the role.

· Her and James teamed up together as the new-gen Cap and Black widow.

· She’s stubborn and so is James which leaves them to fight a lot but they make a great team.

· She pierced her own ears at six.

· She’s single as well and not looking. She likes being independent but that hasn’t stopped the boys from drooling all over her.

· She also took some courses at NYU but got bored. She was already a published writer what was a college-going to teach her. 

Ivan Lewis Barnes

· Born May 1 and is 20 years old

· Ivan is the sweetest and sensitive man you will ever meet. He will cry at a Hallmark commercial.

· He loves animals and is studying to be a vet at NYU. Right now, he put his studies on hold until they bring his baby sister home. 

· He is in love with Brooklyn Rogers-Stark. He really wants to marry her and even has a ring picked out, but he does realize they are still young. He’s going to wait a few years before he does.

· He adores his Uncle Steve but the day he found out Ivan was dating his little girl he almost killed him, figuratively. Now Steve supports their relationship and loves him like a son.

· He has no desire to go out into the field as his siblings did. He’s just here to be moral support.

· Him and his dad are super close. They do everything together. So, does him and his uncle Sam. The three of them will go on all kinds of adventures. They often find themselves at baseball games.

· He also is a partier. Sometimes he can be kind of like a frat boy but not in a bad way.

· He’s basically the perfect guy.

· He is dyslexic. He’s very smart; it just takes him some time to put all of the pieces together.

Anastasia Maria Barnes

· Born September 15 and is 14

· She is the youngest of the Barnes group.

· She was a wonderful surprise for the group. Natasha and Bucky thought they were done since Ivan was 5, Kat was 7 and Alexander was 9. They were long done with the whole baby thing.

· She was energetic and loved doing ballet.

· Kat would do makeovers on her all the time. They were each other’s best friend. She was the only one that brought Kat’s loving side out.

· She loved to build all kinds of things. She would bug her uncle Tony to let her join him in the lab, but Nat and Bucky said no. Didn’t want her seeing the Iron Man suit so instead Tony would come to them. He didn’t mind since most of the time his own daughter was over there too.

· When she was twelve, she was taken by Hydra agents and brainwashed. They put her through the same training as her dad once was to turn her into the new Winter soldier.

· Her family only came in contact with her once in the last two years. Before they were able to bring her home, she vanished.

· She was not the same girl that was taken from them, Nat and Bucky knew that, but they didn’t know how much it would hurt. Seeing the blankness in their little girl’s eyes and knowing that no matter what they did, they couldn’t protect her.

· Her favorite color is purple and often painted her nails that color.

· She was afraid of heights.

· Her nickname is Ana


	3. 3

Arne Thorson 

· Born October 9 and is 25

· He is a dudebro type of guy. Really laid back and don’t have a care in the world.

· He is a model out in California for nine months of the year and the other three months he’s back at home in Asgard to fill his princely duties. He stopped doing that three years ago.

· He’s supposed to be king one day, but he doesn’t want it. In reality, none of his siblings do. That might be because they were raised between Asgard and Midgard.

· He didn’t get his dad’s, Bruce’s smarts. He hated school and often skip class. He rather go surf with his buddies or wrestle with a monster.

· He’s a playboy but he treats women with respect. He had some pretty tough aunts and his aunt Valkyrie would probably kick his ass if he did anything wrong.

· He played football in school which was an American school.

· He’s the black sheep among all of his family even his extended family. That’s probably why he went out to California.

· He loves rock music. Anything Metallica and ACDC.

· Him and Thor are close kind of. Their relationship was better when he was a kid. They haven’t really spoken in three years. Not because of a feud but just losing touch.

· He talks to James a lot and Kat. They were the terrible three growing up. James was the voice of reason since he didn’t want to get in trouble with his pops, but Arne and Kat didn’t care.

· Him and Kat have a past that no one knows about. She was in California one day and they “ran” into each other and the rest was history. It was the best summer of their lives but they both knew they had to go back to their individual lives. This happened two years ago and neither of them is willing to bring it back up. He wouldn’t admit it but that girl made him fall in love.

· He has several Asgardian type tattoos on his arms and around his shoulders.

· He often paints his nails black.   
Theo and Freya Thorson

· Born on February 24 and they are 23

· They are twins but Theo is technically the oldest.

· They are geniuses and all they do is study and read.

· Theo has a fascination with gamma radiation and even found four new ways that society can use it.

· Freya focuses more on chemistry and biology. She almost figured out the cure for the common cold.

· Theo needs everything to be precise and nothing can be moved or out of place. Growing up Arne would often prank him by moving a book or picture frame. This would drive him insane.

· Freya is super sweet but also very quiet. She lives in her mind a lot and often forgets to interact with others. She never would do anything out of line.

· Kat often would get her into wild situations. One time she dared her to put pink tips in her hair. It looked cute after it was done but she washed it out right away.

· Theo has a crush on his best friend Alex, but he keeps denying those feelings since he has a girlfriend.

· They miss their brother a lot and don’t understand why he distanced himself from the family.

· They have a tight relationship with both of their parents. You should see their game nights.

· Freya is working on her sixth PhD

· Freya’s favorite place is Asgard since there is so much undiscovered life there.


End file.
